During surgery, anchors have been used with sutures to reattach tissue to bone. The anchors have been inserted into holes that have been pre-drilled. Difficulties arise when the anchor has been inserted and is not flush with the top of the bone mass. Additionally, the anchor has been known to move or adjust thereby jeopardizing a secure repair.